Cuerpo de Soldados de asalto/Leyendas
El Cuerpo de Stormtroopers Imperial era una rama de las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales que operaba junto al Ejército Imperial, y la Armada Imperial , aunque de manera independiente. Como la Guardia Real del Emperador, estaba bajo el control directo del Emperador, y estaba dirigido por el Mando de Soldados de Asalto. Los primeros soldados de asalto eran soldados clon de la República que el Imperio heredó después de las Guerras Clon. Sin embargo, el Cuerpo de Stormtroopers fue ampliando gradualmente sus filas para incluir soldados clonados de diferentes fuentes genéticas. Otros cambios en las políticas condujeron a la contratación de los seres humanos al nacer nacidos como soldados rasos. En poco tiempo, los clones originales de la línea de Jango Fett fueron reducidos a la condición de una minoría dentro del ejército que alguna vez tuvieron como su provincia exclusiva. Aunque sus filas eran numerosos y contaban con armamento y armadura avanzados, los soldados de asalto fueron generalmente menos respetados, al menos en comparación con sus predecesores(los soldados clon). El Comandante Cody, uno de los últimos clones que se quedaron en servicio después de la formación del Imperio, señaló que la eficacia operativa del Cuerpo de Stormtroopers había sido severamente disminuida con el tiempo, un retroceso que él atribuyó a la infusión de reclutas Humanos en el soldado de asalto filas. Historia thumb|left|200px|Inquisidor persiguiendo rebeldes El Cuerpo de Stormtroopers fue el sucesor relativo del Gran Ejército (ya que técnicamente el sucesor real era el Ejército Imperial) de la República Galáctica. Durante esa época los soldados clones de choque ya eran llamados "Stormtroopers", y esta denominación pasó a otras unidades clónicas de alto rango, como la Legión 501, inmediatamente después de la Declaración del Nuevo Orden.Star Wars: Battlefront II Otra unidad notable del Cuerpo era el Pelotón de Stormtroopers 105.Wretched Hives of Scum and Villainy Durante más o menos los diez primeros años del Nuevo Orden, el Cuerpo de Stormtroopers del Imperio estuvo conformado exclusivamente de clones de Jango Fett, pero después de los eventos "no oficiales" de la Batalla de Kamino, en la que un destacamento de la 501 tuvo que aniquilar un ejército de clones renegados (llamados Anti-troopers), los stormtroopers comenzaron a incluir clones de diferentes plantillas e incluso reclutas o conscriptos no clones. Para cuando la primera Estrella de la Muerte estuvo terminada, los clones Fett eran la minoría en un ejército que antes había estado compuesto exclusivamente de ellos. right|thumb|180px|Un [[Escuadrón/Leyendas|escuadrón de stormtroopers durante la subyugación de Bespin en el 3 DBY.]] A pesar de que eran mucho más numerosos y mejores armados que los clones de su anterior ejército, siempre fueron menos eficaces que sus predecesores lo cual ocurrió aparentemente por la inclusión de humanos y nuevas plantillas de clones. Los miembros del Cuerpo eran elegidos por su dedicación, valentía e inteligencia, eran indoctrinados en las creencias del Nuevo Orden y se graduaban de difíciles y prestigiosas academias militares como la Academia de Carida. Otros eran clones entrenados especialmente. El Cuerpo sufrió fuertes pérdidas durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, y para el 22 DBY era raro ver stormtroopers. Para el 130 DBY el Cuerpo aparentemente había sido desbandado, y los stormtroopers eran parte del Ejército Imperial. Sin embargo, unidades individuales de stormtroopers (como la 501 y la División de Stormtroopers 407) continuaron existiendo y aún se consideraban unidades de choque de élite en los Imperios Fel y Sith. Organización y estructura El Cuerpo de soldados de asalto fue organizado mediante un orden de batalla (al igual que el ejército). Pero a diferencia del ejército, la legión fue el mas alto nivel en la estructura de mando de las tropas de asalto. Además, las unidades de soldados de asalto tendían a no incluir personal de apoyo Orden Batalla *Legión: 9.813 unidades: 4 regimientos (8.192 soldados y 1620 oficiales), dirigidos por un alto coronel. *Regimiento: 2.453 unidades: 4 batallones (2.048 soldados y 404 oficiales), dirigidos por un teniente coronel. *Batallón: 613 unidades: 4 compañías (612 soldados y 100 oficiales), dirigidos por un mayor. *Compañía: 153 unidades: 4 pelotones (128 soldados y 24 oficiales), dirigidos por un capitán. *Pelotón: 38 unidades: 4 escuadrones (32 soldados y 4 oficiales), dirigidos por un teniente y por un sargento mayor. *Escuadrón: 9 unidades (8 soldados, incluyendo un cabo). Dirigidos por un sargento. Divisiones *Mando de Stormtroopers *Batallón de Inserción Estratégica *Comando de Asalto Apariciones Todas las fuentes en que aparecen stormtroopers. Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * Notas y referencias Véase también *Stormtrooper *Armadura de stormtrooper Categoría:Unidades militares del Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt Categoría:Unidades militares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Unidades militares del Imperio Fel Categoría:Unidades militares Imperiales Categoría:Stormtroopers Categoría:Soldados de asalto del Imperio Galáctico